The Randomization and Analysis Core (Core D) is focused on empowering our scientific investigators with[unreadable] first-rate statistical reasoning and analytic support that are needed to ensure the successful implementation[unreadable] and analysis of the proposed Experience Corps (EC) Trials. It specifically aims to perform four key functions.[unreadable] First, the Core will support for the design and Implementation of randomization of EC schools and older adult[unreadable] volunteers. Second it will provide coordinated statistical support for validly addressing the aims of this[unreadable] Program Project by collaborating with investigators in all projects in the design of statistical analyses and[unreadable] standardizing the application of high-level analyses shared by multiple projects. Third, it will serve as an[unreadable] intellectual partnership and quantitative resource for other EC cores by assisting the Recruitment and[unreadable] Retention Core (Core B)'s evaluation of the effectiveness of recruitment, retention, and recruitment[unreadable] messages and strategies targeting different subgroups; assisting with the Data Collection and management[unreadable] Core (Core C)'s quality control analyses and development of analytic datasets; and contributing to the[unreadable] collective understanding by the Administrative Core (Core A) and project investigators of the results from[unreadable] specific studies. Finally, in collaboration with Core, C, Core D will support the needs of the Data safety and[unreadable] Monitoring Board by analysis of adverse events and provision of appropriate data in a timely manner. By[unreadable] bringing in a critical mass of dedicated statistical expertise, infrastructure, and staffing to this project, we will[unreadable] be able to overcome the serious challenges that community trials poses for statistical analysis and hence[unreadable] improve our ability to derive critical evidence that is needed locally and nationally to take a high quality[unreadable] program to scale to improve the health of our senior citizens and support the success of our children.